zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Water
Water is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It can be collected by means of an empty bottle. Water generally serves the purpose of watering particular plants, but several special types of water with unique properties exist. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask Water can be obtained by swinging an empty bottle while near a source of water. In Majora's Mask water can be used to pour atop Magic Beans planted in patches of Soft Soil. These plants are large enough for Link to stand on, and they rise up and fly him around a set path, allowing him to reach areas and items normally out of reach. In The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, some water contains poison, which will deplete Link's Health, if he swims in it. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker When Link first gets the bottle from Medli on Dragon Roost Island, he has to use water to water a dried Bomb Flower. A special kind of water, Forest Water, can be found inside Forest Haven. After the water leaves the Forest Haven, Link has twenty minutes before it turns into regular water. During this time limit, the water in the bottle never runs out. As part of a side quest, the water can be bottled and taken to the wilting trees scattered across the Great Sea. Unless every wilted Deku Sprout is watered within the time limit, they will all return to their withered state. Once the water has reverted to regular water, it can be poured out like normal water, thus emptying the bottle. This special water is the source of many glitches. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Regular water can be collected and poured over certain sprouts in the Mount Crenel area, making them grow into vines Link could climb to reach higher ground. Water can also be used to put out the flames inside the fireplaces of homes in Hyrule Town, thus allowing Link to reach these areas while miniaturized. A special kind of water, Mt. Crenel Mineral Water, can be found at a green-colored pond at Mount Crenel's Base. This piping-hot spring water is required to make certain green-colored sprouts grow and allow Link access to Mount Crenel itself, to reach the Cave of Flames. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Water is not as useful as in previous incarnations. When poured onto a small enough fire it will go out, and it can be used to water Ordon Pumpkins and make them grow. A special type of water, Hot Spring Water, can be purchased from the Goron in southern Hyrule Castle Town or above the Elde Inn in Kakariko Village, which can be used like a potion, except it cools quickly and turns into regular water. Also, the icy water of Snowpeak causes Link to suffer damage if he should ever fall into it. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items